


A Promise is a Promise

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Star Wars [13]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Bodhi had a nightmare about you. He just wants to feel you.
Relationships: Bodhi Rook & Reader, Bodhi Rook & You, Bodhi Rook/Reader, Bodhi Rook/You
Series: Star Wars [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080050
Kudos: 1





	A Promise is a Promise

It was early in the morning. Bodhi had woken up due to another nightmare. This time it wasn’t about him dying on Scarif. This time, it was about you, the light of his life, his Y/N.

Bodhi curled up against you. He nestled his face into your neck. He wanted to keep contact with you at all times, afraid if he didn’t, you’d disappear.

The action stirred you awake. You tiredly rubbed your eyes and looked at Bodhi, “What’s wrong?”

“Nightmare.” His voice laced with fear and sleep.

“Wanna talk about it?” You turned to face him and he rested his hand on your hip.

“You were there. On Scarif. And instead of me dying. It was you. I held you in my arms as-” he stopped choking back a sob, “-as you died.”

You scoot closer to him wiping the tears that started to shed, “I’m right here, Bodhi. I’m fine. I’m alive. I love you.”

Bodhi leaned forward capturing your lips with his own. You held his face as you deepened the kiss, his short beard lightly poking at your skin. He pulled away resting his forehead on yours, “Let me feel you. I just want to feel you.”

You nodded, “I’m yours. Always.”

Bodhi pulled the blanket off the both of you. He crawled towards the end of the bed and knelt there pulling you closer to him. The shirt you wore riding up to reveal your underwear.

He bent down leaving a trail of kisses down your thighs. Your legs opened wide for him voluntarily. Bodhi kissed your clothed core causing you to give off a small hum of pleasure.

He slowly pulled your panties down and threw them to the side. He laid on his stomach and you felt his breath against your heat. Surely enough, you felt his lips on you. You hands gripped the sheets in pleasure as Bodhi licked up your slit and his tongue circled around your hardening clit.

Bodhi then took one of your hands and set it on his head. You knew what he wanted you to do. As soon as he started to suck at your clit, you gripped some of his hair causing him to moan into your wettening pussy.

“Bodhi,” you breathed out in pleasure.

Bodhi pulled away using his fingers to rub soft circles over your entrance, teasing you, “Sssshhh,” he whispered, “I’m here. I’ll take care of you, angel.” He dove in once more, licking youas his middle and forefinger entered you.

Your grip on his hair and the sheets tightened as your back arched off the bed, “Oh, Bodhi,” his name fell from your lips like a prayer.

The pace of his tongue and fingers increased. The feel of his beard scratching against your thighs made you even more wet.

Bodhi licked up your juices as if he was a thirsty man who’d spent 40 days in the sand dunes of Tattooine.

He began to pay extra attention to your hardened nub as he felt your walls clenching against his fingers. You were close.

“Bodhi. More. Please.”

“I have you, Y/N. Don’t worry, my angel. You’ll cum soon enough.”

He inserted a third finger which caused you to dig your nails into his scalp. The pain causing him to groan into your pussy and egging him on even more.

He looked up at you as he continued to pleasure you. Your shirt ridden up to reveal your sweat coated breasts. Your chest heaving with pants.

Bodhi removed his fingers from you earning a groan. They were replaced his with mouth as his fingers began to rub fast circles around your clit.

“Fuck! Bodhi! I’m so close!”

“Cum for me, angel. I want you to cum on my tongue.” He inserted his tongue in you lapping up at much of your juices as possible. You white-knuckled the sheets and his hair.

“Fuck, Y/N!” Bodhi cried out as your legs trembled when you climaxed. His fingers continued to circle around your clit, until you stopped him with your hands. Bodhi gave one more kiss to your cunt, causing you to jerk a little from the sensation. He crawled back up to you giving you a kiss on the forehead.

“Thank you,” Bodhi whispered.

Your body shook against him as you giggled, “Shouldn’t I be saying that?”

Bodhi giggled, “I guess. But I’m saying that because I’m grateful for you. I’m grateful for you being so understanding and compassionate. I’m grateful for you loving me, a former Imperial pilot.”

You kissed Bodhi on the lips, tasting hints of yourself, “I’ll always love you, Bodhi. And I’ll always be here for you. A promise is a promise.”

Bodhi nodded repeating your words that became both of your own way of saying ‘I love you’, “A promise is a promise.”


End file.
